


Fizzle

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x11 Mummy dearestAaron and Camille discuss their failed past marriage
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fizzle

“So many things happen”Aaron says 

“You have to enjoy life while you can”Camille says to him 

“You remind me of that so often”Aaron laughed 

“Why did we fizzle out as soon as we did?”Camille asked Aaron 

“People do fall out of love”Aaron said to her 

“Not really an uncommon thing this day and age”Camille said to Aaron

“I should have paid more attention to you”Aaron admitted to her 

“You were and still are everything I could ever want in a man”Camille told him 

“I could have been a better man and a better husband to you”Aaron says regretfully 

“We have a second chance now”Camille reminded him 

“I’m scared of messing things up again Cam”Aaron told her

“One day at a time”Camille held onto his arm 

“That’s how we’ll take it”Aaron smiles 

“No use worrying about what could have been”Camille sympathetically says 

“Focusing on the present isn’t easy”Aaron tells her 

“It’s impossible to not be reminded of the past”Camille says


End file.
